Revenge
by Maaheen Yasin
Summary: There are numerous murders in the city and the culprit is unknown while Fubuki Shirou had gone missing a few weeks after the murders occured making everyone worried. Blood was to be shed every night in the dark alleys. People who would be alive are dead now and it's up to the police force to find the murderer and Fubuki Shirou. There is a bit of pairing (Fubuki x Fuyuppe) Very OOC
1. The Murderers

**_Yo minna! So I have decided to make a short sadistic story well not so short but who knows...Hehehehe~~I guess got addicted in making stories. Anyways please support this story of mines like the others. And there would be ooc!_**  
 ** _-_**

"A murder of a woman has been committed yesterday night in a dark alley near Seven Eleven. The name of the woman was Muyuki Yuri. The police force is trying their best in capturing the murderer before another murder occurrence. Whereas the legendary pro league player Fubuki Shirou is still missing and every attempt is being made in finding him as we speak" , the news reporter said.

"It's been three months since Fubuki has gone missing" ,Someoka said sadly.

"Yeah.." Kazemaru sighed.

"I am missing him badly" ,Fuyuppe cried.

"Is it just a coincidence or that Fubuki has gone missing a few weeks after the murders has started" ,Kidou said.

"You're saying that Fubuki is the murderer?" Endou asked unbelievingly.

"Maybe.." Kidou said in a low voice.

"Are you insane! How come a person so warm hearted and gentle would roam around the streets murdering people" ,Someoka yelled.

"Yeah! The last person expected to be the murderer would be Fubuki" ,Gouenji half yelled.

"Then maybe he became a victim..." ,Kidou said but was interrupted by Fuyuppe.

"No!...He can't die...I don't want to live a world without him" ,Fuyuppe cried, "I didn't even confessed my feelings to him."

"Onii-chan!" Haruna exclaimed.

"I bet he's alright and is on his way coming back to us" ,Endou consoled.

 ** _~~One night~~_**

A man dressed formally was walking in the quiet society of the city. Since it was midnight, everyone have gone to sleep making the area quiet. A full moon shone among the dark clouds which was illuminating everything in his way. He then turned to a dark quiet alley causing him to become pale and sweat dripped from his forehead. I have to go through this alley in order to get back home, he thought.

It seemed like he was scared from something or maybe someone. He was frightened from the recent murders and also from becoming a victim. Cursing his fate, he took a step forward as his heartbeat fastened with every passing second.

After a few meters of walk, a sudden sound was heard scaring the living daylights out of him.

"What was that?" he asked himself.

"That must be an animal" ,he said in order to calm himself down.

"An animal you say" ,an unknown voice spoke.

The man turned around and saw a figure standing in front of him. He wore a jet black colored hoodie over a plain black shirt and his face was hidden by the hood. Only his mouth and nose was visible that was covered by a black colored leather mask. He also wore black colored gloves so that he may not leave any fingerprints. For the bottom, he wore black jeans and a pair of sneakers.

"You took all my happiness away from me now I'm just going to return the favor" ,he said coldly, "Run for your worthless life."

The man started to run further into the gloomy alley followed by the murderer but unfortunately he had the upper hand at that time.

He kicked the man in the gut causing him to collapse on the floor. The man cluttered his stomach and coughed out blood. Afterwards, the murderer lifted the man up by pulling on his hair and started to stab him with his dagger at various places continuously.

"I think I'm satisfied now" ,he said coldly.

"Why...are you doing this?" The man said while coughing.

"You took away all my reasons to smile" ,he spoke coldly.

"Don't tell me you're...Ah!" the man cried.

The murderer thrust his dagger into the man's stomach that his soul left his own body while the murderer watched the man with cold eyes.

"You deserve this after what you did to me" ,he said coldly.

"What just happen..." A voice from behind said.

The murderer turned his head in annoyance in order to know who was there and saw a frightened face of Kazemaru upon which he ran away.

"Wait! You are not getting away with this" ,Kazemaru yelled.

Kazemaru ran after him but soon he was out of sight.

"He got away" ,Kazemaru panted.

"No, I didn't" ,he said from behind.

He kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall. He lifted Kazemaru from the neck and pinned him on to the wall with his face near Kazemaru's that he could feel his breaths.

"Follow me again and I would add you in my death list" ,he said coldly.

After saying this, he thrust two daggers in both of Kazemaru's hand earning a yell from him. Kazemaru was left to bleed and soon darkness took over his vision.

 _ **plz tell me how it is!**_


	2. Helping out

"What? Where am I?" Kazemaru said confused.

"Kazemaru!" Endou exclaimed, "You just gave us a heart attack."

Kazemaru explained everything about the encounter with the murderer and how he was left to bleed in that dark alley. There among everyone was also two detectives who were listening attentively.

"You weren't able to know his identity" ,Detective Masaru asked.

"No, he was wearing a half faced mask and the rest of his face was hidden by his hood" ,Kazemaru replied.

"Hum...I see" ,he hummed.

"Fubuki Shirou was your friend since he was 14" ,Detective Yuichi said while getting up.

"So you can lead us to his apartment" ,he requested.

"You're accusing Fubuki?" Kidou asked.

"Son, we are in such a situation that anyone could be accused" ,Detective Masaru said soothingly.

"Don't you dare accuse him!" Fuyuppe exploded, "He can't do this! He can't! He's too gentle for such an act."

Fuyuppe couldn't bare to listen the accusing words of the detectives that bored holes into her heart. His love was being accused as the murderer which Fuyuppe denied completely.

Fubuki can't do such a horrible thing since he's so warm hearted and lovable. How come a person who have concern about others way too much would kill random people.

"Fuyuppe...calm down. He would soon be with us" ,Endou smiled sadly.

"Endou...I miss him badly" ,Fuyuppe cried as she embraces Endou, "I can't take this anymore."

"Sweetie, we are trying to help you here so please cooperate with us" ,Detective Masaru consoled.

"Fine follow us and Kazemaru you can leave the hospital if you want" ,Kidou said in a serious tone.

The group led the two detectives to Fubuki's apartment which was tidy as always. Everyone smiled as they were reminded of Fubuki's being tidy habit.

The detective started their search of the apartment but nothing was found after long hours of finding.

"Crap! There is nothing useful" ,Detective Yuichi said angrily.

"We would like to assist you in finding Fubuki" ,Endou said.

"Sorry kids but this is too dangerous for you" ,Detective Masaru said gesturing the other to leave.

They were stopped by Kidou who stood in front of the exit and wore an expression that was deadly as ever.

"We know know is the next victim" ,Kidou smirked.

~~Timeskip~~

A short talk was made with the group and the two detectives. It was concluded that the pervious victims were from Japan Telecommunication Union and they left work at the same time.

The images of the predicted victims were examined as well as their details. It was decided that four groups would be made who would follow the next four victims and will arrest the murderer.

 ** _someone guess who is the murder? Do you know him?_**


	3. Arresting Him

**_so will the murderer be arrested or not? guess and read till the end then tell me how does it turn out according to your expectation!_**

Endou, and Kazemaru were made one group while Fuyuppe and Fudou were group two. Gouenji and Kidou were made the third group whereas Someoka and Hiroto were the four group. Each group also included the Police force inorder to have enough strength and stronger defense.

~~Night~~

Each group followed their assigned victim who knew that they were followed. They expected the murderer to turn up upon which they would arrest him.

~~With Endou and Kazemaru~~

They followed their victim named Mayumi Machi who was obliviously scared since death is always dreadful.

She walked down the quiet streets of the city that were dully lighted making her more vulnerable.

"I don't think he would come" ,Kazemaru whispered, "Maybe he knows that we are following her."

"Patience kid" ,Detective Masaru whispered back, "He would soon come."

They both nodded and followed her where ever she goes to. She suddenly stopped in her tracks as her whole body shook. What could have scared the living daylights out of her? Has the murderer really turned up?

The hidden figures followed their gaze to what have terrified her so much and saw someone a few metres away from Machi.

It was the murderer who was fiddling with a dagger.

"Missed me?" he said amused, "Neh! Neh! Why so scared?"

"Please let me go" ,she said with tears in her eyes.

"Scared from death, huh?" He laughed, "Well you should have thought thrice before what you did to me."

He came closer to her who backed away but the wall behind prevented her to do so.

"Get ready to suffer hell" ,He said coldly.

"Stop where ever you are and raise your hands in the air dropping every weapon you have on the floor" ,Detective Masura demanded while pointing a gun at him.

"Finally you came out of your hiding spot" ,he said amused, "But my only interest is her so leave us alone if you don't want your souls to go to hell."

"Ah! Help me please" ,Machi cried.

"Fire!" Detective Yuichi exclaimed upon which the sound of gun shots could be heard but the murderer dodged flawlessly preventing any bullet to make contact with him.

"Now my turn, you pests" , he exclaimed.

He took out two guns and fired at his opponents who groaned in agony before collapsing down. Most of them were shot dead while the others bored the pain.

"I told you not to follow me" ,he said coldly to Kazemaru, "Now look what you just did."

"You would soon be arrested" ,Kazemaru spoke weakly.

"Is that so?" ,he laughed, "And Miss Machi where do you think you're going! I'm not done with you."

Machi became a million tone paler as he turned around with a dagger in his hand.

"It's just me and you" ,he spoke while getting closer to her.

"Please let me go" ,she cried, "I swear I'm not the person you are looking for."

He thrust the dagger into her arm causing her to scream with tears in her eyes.

"Does that hurt?" ,he said amused.

"Then imagine how much it hurt me when you killed them" ,he whispered into her ear.

He stabbed her from the stomach with another dagger as blood dripped from her body. He struck her with countless daggers at various places making the scene even more petrifying.

"Please...I beg you...let me go" ,she said while coughing blood.

The scarlet color was everywhere whose scent saturated the atmosphere. Machi laid down with her face up and was panting heavily due to the massive pain. Everyone who were alive were terrified. How come a person could be so cold hearted and ruthless?

"This is what you get for taking away my happiness from me" ,he said coldly.

He went closer to her and started to stomp her on the head restlessly while saying that she deserved this kind of torture.

"Goodbye~~" he said sadistically as he stomped her head flat.

As soon as he turned to flee away, a voice of a police officer could be heard who demanded him to stop in his tracks. The murderer turned his gaze towards them and saw the backup which also included Endou's friends.

"You are annoying, you know that" ,he said annoyed.

Among them Fuyuppe peered at him with sad, worried eyes. Hurt and fear was plastered all over her face as she hesitated in saying something.

"Shoot now!" The police officer exclaimed but Fuyuppe stopped them.

"No! Please don't" ,Fuyuppe cried, "I want to ask something from him."

"What?" The officer said obviously confused.

"Are you Fubuki Shirou?" she asked with a shaky voice.

There was a long pause between them as it was unusual that someone would ask a murderer about his identity.

"No, I am not" ,he said harshly.

"Then did you...kill him?" She barely able to ask him since she wasn't ready to believe that her love would be dead.

"You want to know, princess" ,he laughed, "Yeah! I killed that troublesome pro league player. He was nothing but a nuisance since he was able to know my identity that would only cause me trouble so I silenced him for good."

"No...No..." Fuyuppe cried as she fell in her knees.

This can't be happening to her. Her first crush who was able to capture her heart when they first met was now dead. She won't be able to see his warm, heart lifting smile anymore neither would be able to hear his sweet and soft voice calling her name. Why fate was so cruel that it separated her from her love before confessing her feelings.

"Shoot now" ,the officer shouted with anger.

Gun shots were to be heard but the murderer skillfully dodged and was able to flee from the scene leaving behind the wounded and a confused heart broken girl.


	4. Unhealed Scars and Confusion

A few days has passed but the murders weren't put on a halt. The wounds of the injured during that fateful day were slowly healing and they were able to leave the hospital.

The physical wounds were healed but the scar on the heart wasn't to be healed. One of their closest friends has been murdered which have saddened everyone especially Fuyuppe. Life is so cruel that before she could confess to Fubuki he was gone forever.

Everyone felt mixed feelings; angst, depressed, gloomy, angry and revengeful. The blood of their friend was spilt and now was the time to punish the murderer for his crimes but how. The really question was how.

They all sat near the table and discussed about the current situation thinking strategies for arresting the murderer.

"The victims were from the same organization, left for home at the same time and here we are stuck" ,Detective Masaru spoke face palmed.

"Even after talking with them didn't work out that well" ,Kazemaru said in a serious voice.

"But these seems to be hiding something" ,Detective Yuichi added while placing some photos on the table.

There were the images of both male and female employees of the organization. While asking them various questions some of them were mostly hesitant and pale whereas the rest were deadly serious but the tired expression wasn't to be hidden from their eyes.

And on top of everything, they left for home at the same time as the victims did.

"Someone from among them would be the next victim and following them till he shows up won't help now or it would be like last time" ,Gouenji spoke in a low voice.

He can't believe that Fubuki wasn't with them. Why fate is so cruel to him? He thought, he has faced and lost so much but when finally he found some happiness ,he was killed.

He shivered upon wondering how cruelly he was killed since the pervious victims did face the torture.

It was clear enough for them to see that these employees have something or done something that urges the murderer to kill them one by one sadistically.

The only strategy they were able to chalk out was using stealth to make their way out.


End file.
